


Lazy Mornings

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Thoughts, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lazy Mornings, Mornings, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Politics, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has a normal morning... except for what Eclipse has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

"Wake up, Eclipse."

 

If there was anything he loved about mornings, it was seeing Eclipse wrapped in his arms when he woke up.  And her sleepy face when he tried to get her up.

 

"...Naaoooo..."

 

"Eclipse, we need to get up.  There is much to be done and a kingdom to run."

 

"Mmmmrrrppp....." She buried her head into his chest again.

 

Smiling for a bit, he started to get himself up.  He needed to clean himself up first before Eclipse did.  Besides, she needed the extra sleep.  He had kept her up having his fill with her body.

 

After the servants came and drew up his bath, Megatron eased into the water as he let the hot water sooth his sore body.  He wasn't doing as much exercise or strength building as before, but running a kingdom and establishing alliances was a tiring job.

 

He knew that today would be a long one.  Bombrush wanted to show him the updates and needed repairs to the army's barracks and Shockwave needed his decision on how to go about their border problems.  Their neighboring human kingdom, Eclipse's old home, had been making some moves recently to try and annex territory from them.  Some fertile territory at that.

 

It was why he had more work to do now than before.  After he had spirited Eclipse away from an arranged marriage, her father had been doing nothing but causing trouble for his kingdom.  There wasn't much to be done diplomatically; Megatron would not give Eclipse back and the king was a stubborn old bigot who would rather see them dead then work out some sort of deal.

 

So now he had all these troubles to deal with.  And less time to do more of what he wanted to do.

 

But he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that someone else had come in to join him.  Not until they put their arms around his shoulders.

 

"-! Eclipse?"

 

"Do you mind if we share a bath together?"

 

He could feel the smile on her lips as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, knowing fully well that he would never saw no to her.  And with a long day ahead, there was little more he would be able to do other than crash on his bed once the day was over.

 

And so as Eclipse slipped into the water with him, naked as she had been last night, Megatron pulled her close for a kiss.  At least his day was starting out well.

 

It would make up for tonight.

 

END


End file.
